Deal at the Crossroad
by WaywardandWanderlust
Summary: Oneshot- A girl makes a desperate deal to save her mother but she may be in over her head.


New Haven, Indiana

She stood at the crossroads just like the book said. She had found that old tattered book on a back shelf in a garage sale, the owner told her to take it and leave. He didn't want money for it and he just wanted it out of his house. The chapter, chapter 11 to be exact, on summoning a crossroad demon was very specific. They could only be summoned by burying a container of ritual items: a photograph of the summoner, graveyard dirt, a black cat bone, and possibly yarrow if you have it handy and all must be buried at the center of a crossroad. It didn't say exactly where was the best place to do this so she decided that she would do it when she went home to visit family. Indiana had many crossroads, it is the 'crossroads of America' state for a reason. Her family thought she was out with friends for dinner but here she was about to sell her soul. She knelt down on the hard earth in the center of the two roads and dug a 3 foot deep hole. Thankfully this was an old dirt road, that looked like there were only Amish farmers near, so it wasn't paved over yet which made it easier to dig. She placed the box into the haphazardly made hole and covered it back up with the dirt she previously disturbed. She hoped she was doing the right thing. She hoped this would work because nothing else had; doctors couldn't help, medicine failed and she had prayed, oh how she prayed, but it was obvious that God didn't care anymore. Her mother was sick, she watched everyday as she lived out her life with pain. She just wanted her mother healthy, no matter the cost. She was at her last option.

Ten minutes later and she was still waiting. She looked around then down at her watch for the 6th time. "Alright! I'm here… I-I want to make a deal!" She shouted into the darkness. She was wringing her hands and shifting from side to side, she was nervous and terrified that much was certain but she needed to do this. She honestly didn't know what to expect. She was waiting for a demon! She had no idea if this would work or if this was even real. What would they look like? Like the scary demons you hear about in school or in church. Not that she had gone to church much as a kid but she had the idea of Satan and his demons being drilled into her head while she attended Catholic grade and high School. It seemed like hours had passed and she was prepared to call it quits and go home, this clearly wasn't real. Sighing she made to unbury the box and go home. "Whatcha doing out here all alone, Sugar?" She jumped back up from her crouched position at the sound of the voice. Turning around she came face to face with a beautiful woman. "Oh I'm sorry" She looked around and didn't see anyone else. "I thought I saw something, but it must have been a deer or-or something. Must have been my imagination, so I'll j-just go."

"Don't you want to help your mamma?" She stopped in her tracks and her blood went cold. "Isn't that what you want. To make your mamma all better?" slowly she turned around to look at the woman again. This time when she turned the woman was only a foot or so away. She fell back and looked up as the woman's eyes turned a deep red. "oh god."

The woman, no the demon, laughed at her. "isn't' that why you are here? Because there is no god?." The demon sauntered forward and she inched back. Her mind was reeling. This was real, this was all real and how was she doing this… Then she thought of her mother and her courage came back to her. She stood up and tried to calm her nerves. "I am here to make a de-"

"A deal. I know." The demon smiled, her eyes still red. "Your mother's health for your soul." She nodded, "And my mother will be completely healed? No other disease will take her and she will live a long and happy life?"

"Of course. Completely healed and immune to all other sicknesses."

"Alright, how many years do I get?"

"Standard is 10 but that is not how this deal works."

"W-wait, why? What happened to 10 years!" Her voice growing louder. "Oh sweetie pie, that's not how these things work." The air around them seemed to get thicker and colder as the demon in front of her started to lose her temper. "That's the deal, sugar, take it o-" Then the demon disappeared. She looked all around her to see where she went. Was that it? Did she just sell her soul? She didn't feel any different.

Once again she was alone.

"Hello love." The man the man who appeared to her left, where the woman used to be, wasn't frightening at all. This man did appear out of no where, so he obviously wasn't human. "Who are you?" She asked apprehensively. "Crowley. King of Hell"

"Does that make you the Devil?" She asked again. The only king of hell she had known was Satan. Lucifer… what ever you wanted to call him. The Devil who all good catholic school children had been taught to fear since the age of five. The nuns at her grade school taught her well enough and she knew Sister Valentine was probably rolling in her grave at what she was doing. He smirked at her, "No. I'm not Lucifer, He's rotting in a cage. As of right now I am the one in charge and as of right now I am going to take care of this deal for you."

"but what about the woman-"

"Don't worry about her. She wasn't going to give you a good deal."

"And you will? How do I know I can trust you. That you will keep your word."

"You don't" He was quite for a moment, silently watching as she fought with herself on what to do. She was a young thing, 23 years old, short dark hair and dark eyes framed by long lashes. He knew everything about her, graduating college in a few months, artist, loved to travel. However he thought she was too young to be making a deal. Older clients were who he saw, never had he met someone so young eager to sell their soul, even the Winchesters were older than her. No matter a deal is a deal.

"You remind me of two morons I know. Always willing to give up their lives for each other. If I had a soul I might find it touching. You will probably be meeting them soon enough, some of my dealings are with them." She was apprehensive, he could just about smell it coming off of her but she was hiding it well. "I'm in need of an assistant. The King of Hell can not take care of his own errands. So I thought why not hire an intelligent college student."

"You want me to work for you?"

"I do believe that is what I just said." Crowley pointed at her as he started to walk around. She didn't move at all. "So, Your mother lives, is healthy, happy and will never want for anything for the rest of her life."

"How many years do I get?" She asked quietly. "I won't take you in 10 years. Your soul is mine right now. You will continue to live on but you can never see your mother again. That is the terms of my deal. On top of that being my assistant will give you certain…" Crowley paused for a moment trying to find the right word to apply "… qualities."

"You mean like a-a demon?"

"To put it bluntly, yes."

"Can I at least say goodbye?"

"No. We can make you disappear. To the rest of the world you are dead." She started to shake. She couldn't see her mom ever again, no more long hugs, no more 8am coffee talks on the back porch, no more convertible rides, no more laughing till her sides hurt, no more singing Celine Dion Christmas songs at the top of their lungs in the middle of July. This was it. Tears started to fill her eyes,

"Shall we seal the deal" She looked around, it was just them, in the middle or rural Indiana. This was for her mom. That's all she was doing anymore. Her soul meant nothing if she couldn't be happy and healthy. Even if that meant they couldn't be together in heaven or see each other again, her mom was going to be cured. She nodded, slowly and stuck her hand out. He laughed, "That's not how we seal the deal. Usual deals a sealed with a kiss." Crowley leaned in and kissed her. She sold her soul with the seal of a kiss. He had a smile on his face when they finally parted. "Welcome to the family, Brittany." Then he disappeared. She collapsed on the ground as her body wracked with sobs.

The next day a body was found that looked like hers, she had been in a car accident on the way home from dinner with her friends. She watched as her mother and stepfather walked into the hospital to identify her body. It had to be exact or her mother wouldn't recognize her and the cover would be gone.

Three days later she was cremated. Some of her ashes were buried in the small cemetery in her home town right next to her grandfather's plot. The rest her mother took home. Crowley had allowed her to go home and grab a few things out of her room, not to many things or her mom would get suspicious. She was still getting used to traveling like this, just thinking about somewhere and then there you were. She said goodbye to her cat when she got home, trying to snuggle with her but the cat backed into a corner and hissed the whole time. "Tally its me. Its ok." But it did nothing. She grabbed her small duffle bag and filled it with mostly sentimental items, small ones that her mom wouldn't notice were missing: pictures, a blanket from Mrs. Shoda (the woman who would watch her when she was younger), two of her favorite books, a few of her favorite sweaters and other miscellaneous items. She walked around the house one last time. Saying goodbye to the light brown colored walls, the pumpkin spice aroma that filled the house during this time of year. She looked into her stepsister's room and realized she would never get to see her grow up. She was only 10. She walked back into her own room one last time, picking up a piece of paper she wrote a small note to her mother. Finishing it with their quote "Let's fly McFly". She stuck it into her copy of Timeline by Michael Crichton, Her favorite book. Placing the book back on the shelf, she picked up her duffle and disappeared, the faint smell of sulfur She knew her mom would clean her room and get rid of things one day. The letter didn't say anything about her deal with Crowley or her 'accident', it was just a letter. Telling her mother how much she loved her and thank you.


End file.
